


Andy's Adventures 1: Sexy Safari

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Andy's Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Furry, Intersex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Andariel Diligence, AKA Andy, sets off on his first expedition to an unexplored land.  He is immediately set upon by a horny local; a furry panther woman with a fat dick.This is a small series in which a feminine blond boy of mine gets fucked by various hot furries.  Enjoy!





	Andy's Adventures 1: Sexy Safari

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly

'The jungle is a dangerous place full of wild animals, savage humans, and dangerous plants and diseases. It would tear your young, feminine, supple body apart.'

Though nobody had ever put it quite that way, Andy had always heard similar things whenever mentioning his interest in safaris. It was the draw of exploration, adventure, and exotic locations that always brought him to tears. But, the general public and even his closer friends had always had the same response for him: It's too dangerous for a cute, curvy young man like you! Again, in so many words.

It was therefore the dream of a lifetime to have received a grant the way Andy did, at his university rife with opportunities, to explore a nearly untouched wildland on an exotic island far away from home. He'd swelled with pride and set off without a moment's notice, never once considering the danger presented (or the horrible boat ride over). What was the worst that could happen, he thought, traversing new lands for science and fame?

He could get ambushed by a horny animal person, for one.

Andy looked up from his spot on the ground, to the dripping, hard cock hovering above his face. He gulped, gaze shifting upward to the person it belonged to; a muscular, black-furred panther woman looking down at him with hungry eyes and a lick of her lips.

"P-parley?" he asked with a sheepish grin. A small bit of precum dripped off the end of the woman's cock and stuck to his glasses, but he couldn't take them off; both his arms were pinned by her bigger, stronger form. The woman uttered something harsh in some other language, her tongue rolling off her teeth before hanging out of her mouth as she lowered herself, sitting on Andy's chest. Her fat, furry balls landed on his chest but Andy couldn't have noticed for the eight thick inches of dick in his face.

The boy tried to tighten his lips, and so the panther simply pressed her cock against his mouth. She cackled loudly and began to poke and prod it, like this was a game to her. Something about the danger, the risk, the lure of new adventure... it drew Andy like before. Like it always did. He tugged his gaze down from the woman's intimidating face for one moment and looked at the tool before him, bigger than his by far and bigger than any he'd ever been up-close with. Then again, the only dicks he'd encountered back home belonged to men... but Andy couldn't help it. The scent, musky and thick, was almost palpable, and even just touching his lips with that precum-dripping cock the panther had managed to leave her taste on his delicate lips. 

Andy still refused, shutting his mouth tight and keeping it that way. The woman began to scowl and reached down, grabbing her own cock and slapping it against Andy's face in a bit more aggressive manner. The poor, feminine boy looked up and her body graced his eyes, that tight, muscular form and perky furred breasts. Just as Andy was about to change his mind, perhaps give in to the taste of adventure, the woman reached up with claws extended. He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the impact.  
And the woman began to tickle him mercilessly.

Andy burst out laughing, but it had only been a diversion to force his mouth open. The moment he'd let his guard down, the panther cackled and shoved her cock into his mouth, immediately filling it as far as it would let her. The salty taste of precum and the thick, musky scent of balls filled his senses to their limits. It was like a wave of sensory overload washing over him, and Andy felt his resistance melt away like the soft, creamy precum currently sliding down his throat. The Panther let out a yowl of pleasure, her strong paws gripping Andy's head and tangling up in his precious blond locks. 

He was struggling for a moment, if only to get a grip on the situation, but Andy was unable to deny the pleasure at-hand. He may have acted shy in public, but the boy was eager for sex and this was right up his alley, if previously unexplored territory. He could feel his own boner struggling against his safari pants, begging for attention and release, but right now it was all about this animalistic goddess dominating his mouth. The woman began to speak, her voice dripping with lust on every rolling "R", her narrow feline eyes staring right through Andy's as she slowly rolled her hips. Each push of her furry, muscular hips gave the boy a few more inches to taste, his mouth and jaw loosening up as he felt himself heating up down below. It was like his body was getting itself ready for her, and Andy began to wonder if her strange-tasting cum had some underlying properties to it.

The panther reached back, fumbling with something out-of-sight, and though his vision was full of cock and sweat-stained furry abs, Andy could tell what was happening as she started fooling around with his pants. Still rolling her hips into her prey's mouth, the panther was too busy relishing in the feeling of Andy's hot tongue eagerly slurping on her cock to deal with this nonsense. Something COVERING her target was simply an offense. She let her powerful claws do the work for her, tearing the clasp of the clothing away before grabbing it and tearing the rest off Andy's delicious curvy legs. She giggled, looking down at his erect dick, and growled something in another language.

The Panther woman slowed down for a moment and slid her cock out of Andy's mouth. Before giving him even a second to catch his breath, she scooted down between his legs and snatched up both wrists in her powerful claws, pinning them to the ground. Her fearsome feline face got closer to his, only inches away now. Andy could swear he heard her purring as she licked her lips, and it made his dick rock-hard.

"Kala," she rasped, a playful tune to her voice. Andy just stared at her, confused, and it must have showed because she let go with one hand and pointed to herself.

"Cha. Kala."

There was a brief silence between them before Andy, finally capable of movement greater than wrapping his tongue around the spongy head of a cock in his mouth, pointed to the woman.

"K-Kala?"

She laughed, a big warm smile on her face, and nodded.

And then she immediately grabbed Andy's legs and lifted them up into the air, slapping her fat cock against his own smaller junk. Andy nearly yelped when she grasped both dicks simultaneously, stroking them fast from the get-go. The warmth of the girl's soft, furred hands felt like heaven on Andy's dick, and he let his head fall back to moan. His girly, breathy moans seemed to spur the panther on, and she began to pick up the pace quickly. The feeling of her spit-slick cock dominating his smaller dick was driving Andy wild, and he couldn't stop himself from letting out his angelic noises.

"Kala! K-kala, don't stop!" The panther clearly had no plans to, howling in pleasure herself as she carried on. The two let their voices mix in the humid air, Kala eagerly thrusting her hips as Andy spread his legs as much as he could, whole body practically begging for it. Andy's cock began to spurt cum all over Kala's hand, and the girl cackled but did not slow nor stop.

"A-ah~! Kala slow down!" But his words, even if understood, meant nothing to the woman. She moaned as the boy's cum made their handjob sloppier, the sounds of the act getting louder and carrying on into the sky, likely attracting even more attention than before. Andy felt his head spinning, his body jolting with pleasure as his sensitive cock was lavished with attention from both sides. Finally, Kala joined him in a rough, panting orgasm. She painted his chest and stomach with cum, her fat balls pressing against his own as she dumped what must have been ounces onto his body. Her pants and heavy breathing turned into moaning, which turned into a long cry of pleasure as they peaked together.

Andy was finally able to move as the panther lifted her body from his minutes later. He rolled over onto his side, getting on all fours to look down at his own body covered in cum. It wasn't the first time he'd been, well, dominated. But it was definitely the first time that the woman had a cock (or that the man had had tits). The boy felt a furred paw roughly grab his ass before something heavy and thick thudded against it, and he turned back to look. Kala had just smacked her dick down between his cheeks, licking her lips again as the fully-erect ladycock grinded against his exposed ass.

Andy gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can send me requests via my Curious Cat and follow me on Twitter for updates and a deluge of unrelated porn that I constantly retweet. New fics every Saturday. https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
